cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 05: Basilisk
Ep 05: Basilisk '''is the fifth episode of Cyberteam in Akihabara. The episode begins where Hatoko Daikanyama a famous Japanese pop star idol is having a spring shot festival performing her famous song to her audience who loves her singing performance. After her performance in the spring shot festival. Hatoko like both Jun and Miyama, she works for her master Shooting Star in her disguised form as Dark Pigeon who finally showed up in sillouette which Shooting Star summoned her to deal the girls since the three Divas are now fully awakened and they needed two other Divas to be awakened. Hatoko as Dark Pigeon becomes confident saying that she's not like both Jun and Miyama who failed to defeat the girls and she's all up to her to deal with them which Shooting Star agreed. The next day, the three girls, Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi are looking at the poster of Hatoko which it sets the spring shot festival. Tsugumi becomes angered at Suzume due to being a big fan of Hatoko who calls her as Hatopeon as Suzume noticed this as Tsugumi tells her that it was nothing. Hibari also looked at the other poster which is a PataPi contest. The trio imagines themselves when they win the PataPi contest, Hibari is gonna win first place while Suzume is gonna win as well. In Tsugumi's case, she keeps on dreaming to become a pop star like Hatoko as she and Hatoko meet each other. Due to their working schedules, both girls leave the scene as Hibari decides to let her and Densuke to do things in their own but when buying deluxe parts in the PataPi store she's unable to do it. She visions her prince again to have nice parts until the old man arrives again which he gives her advice and Hibari knows that instead the prince to gave her deluxe parts but her love for Densuke. With that, the old man leaves telling Hibari about her pink underwear much to her embarrassment. Suzume decides to let her PataPi to win the contest while she's dreaming at the steaming machine with Francesca while Tsugumi is practicing Hatoko's famous song with Tetsuro and wants her PataPi to win the contest although she keeps dreaming about herself and Hatoko is having a singing duet. However, Hibari decides to let her PataPi to win but to make her prince proud of her. As they are ready for the contest since it was plenty of competitors to compete. However, a man tells them that the location of the contest is changed into the Akihabara Event Center as the trio went ahead and the man turns out to be a disguised homonculi. Arriving at the event hall, the trio sees several fans wearing pink traditional Japanese coats watching Hatoko's concert and knowing that Tsugumi is a big fan of Hatoko. Hatoko says to everyone that she going to set the traps of death which the trio were confused about this but knowing she manages to trapped them down. Seeing that they were trapped by Hatoko, Hatoko finally removes her pop star outfit revealing her disguised form as Dark Pigeon to confront the trio who introduces herself to them that she can sing and dance with death much to the fans' cry which revealed to be a disguised homonculi. Hibari becomes angered to her actions as well as both Suzume and Tsugumi for winning the PataPi contest (Tsugumi does not know that Dark Pigeon is in fact Hatoko in disguise until she reveals her real identity to her in Ep 23). Hatoko orders her homonculi to deal the trio as Tsugumi manages to take down three homonculi with her fighting techniques. When the girls are about to be cornered by Hatoko's several homonculi, Hatoko starting to sing her famous song in her disguised form for a battle theme while dancing along with four of her homonculi as her back up dancers. Tsugumi is later became ganged up by several homonculi. Hibari saw Tsugumi got in trouble, she shouts to let Densuke transform into the diva Aphrodite. Suzume also let Francesca to transform which she succeeds by shouting out her PataPi as Francesca transformed into the diva Hestia. Due to being ganged up by several homonculi, Tsugumi cries for help as she shouts while crying and Tetsuro transforms into the diva Athena. The three divas manage to take down most of the homonculi to protect the trio. Therefore, Hatoko becomes confident to see the three divas and she finally throws her own homing beacon to summon her avatar Cockatrice as she orders her avatar to attack the three divas with laser blades from its wings. Aphrodite tries to hit the Cockatrice with a mid-air punch but cannot reach it. Hatoko knows the divas can't defeat her avatar as she sings her famous song for the second time. However, Shooting Star is watching the turn of the events happening inside the event center. With that the three divas finally gain their bearings as Hestia shields the Cockatrice' laser blades while Athena lifts Aphrodite and jumps towards the Cockatrice and throws Aphrodite to deal with a final blow with a punch to the Cockatrice's forehead which is cracked open from her punch and avatar was knocked down and teleported back to the storage facility as Hatoko causes her first failure who angrily makes the trio pay for her failure as she flees along with her homonculi back-up dancers. The trio sucessfully defeat Hatoko and her avatar Cockatrice. After the incident, another person wins the contest than the trio and to see Hatoko as the guest. With that, Hatoko sings her famous song one final time and the trio were dismayed from failing to win the contest. Tsugumi does not know that Hatoko and Dark Pigeon is the same person and Hibari and Suzume recognize her from the very beginning. '''Next Episode Preview: At Akihabara school, Washuu and Shooting Star are talking to his office which Shooting Star informs him about the divas are teaming up each other is due to their awakening. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes